


Home

by angel_puddingu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, angry pup needs love, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_puddingu/pseuds/angel_puddingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani has a panic attack and his boyfriend helps him through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I came up with and decided to write.

Kyoutani's breath was still sharp, his body tense and it kept twitching at times, his fingers curled into fists. His eyes were closed and a frown had set on his face, his jaw tensed and teeth pressed together.

 The adrenaline had already faded from his body, but the tenseness was left and even though he was tired, he still couldn't relax, not to even mention sleep. 

Kyoutani's body jolted, twitched strongly and he growled, curling up more and his muscles tensed a lot, the boy trying to keep his own body still.

 Suddenly there was a gently touch on his shoulder and Kyoutani startled, taking a sharp inhale.

 "Sorry", Yahaba's voice was soft and calm, his hand staying on Kyoutani's shoulder and he gently caressed it. Kyoutani had been so tense and disoriented he hadn't heard Yahaba enter the bedroom. Kyoutani growled with a tense tone, but didn't move away from under the other boy's touch.

 Yahaba kept caressing Kyoutani's shoulder and upper arm, moving his hand slowly up and down along it, watching the tense boy as he twitched and took sharp breaths. When Kyoutani's breath got hastiet and his body started to tremble, Yahaba took a deep breath.

 "Hey..." he said gently and moved closer, slowly and carefully, to not startle the other again. Kyoutani growled though his teeth and his breathing got short and fast.

"Shh, shhh..." Yahaba hushed and pressed against Kyoutani's back, wrapping his arms around the trembling boy and nudged his head against the side of the other's.

 The warmth of Yahaba's body settled against Kyoutani's back and he took a sharp inhale though his nose, holding it in. Yahaba noticed it.

 "Hey, don't do that", he said and slid his hand from Kyoutani's arm to his back, starting to rub him between the shoulder blades.

"Deep breaths", Yahaba continued and Kyoutani exhaled sharp, his body trembling, but he tried to take deeper breaths even though his breath was shivering on every inhale and exhale. The motion of Yahaba's hand on his back helped time the breathing and Kyoutani focused on that, and also on the feeling of the other's breath on the back of his neck. It created a warm blotch on his skin.

 

\----

 

Kyoutani laid on the bed, breathing calm and even, Yahaba's arms still around him and their legs were tangled together. Both of them had their eyes closed and they felt warm and comfortable.

Kyoutani moved his head a bit, taking a very deep breath and sighed it out, making Yahaba part his eyes open and his lips curved to a small smile.

"Did you fall asleep?" Yahaba almost whispered and Kyoutani simply shurgged lightly. He didn't know if he had fallen asleep, he just knew he felt warm and relaxed, with no sense of time.

 Yahaba took a deep breath and loosened his arms around the other a bit, gently grabbing his shoulder and turning Kyoutani around. The other did so without resisting and nudged his head against the bed, then parting his eyes open a bit. Their eyes met and they looked at each other, Yahaba bringing his hand to gently stroke Kyoutani's cheek. The dog boy looked a bit drowsy, sleepy even, but he always did after his attacks. Yahaba smiled warmly. He thought Kyoutani looked terribly adorable like this.

 Kyoutani noticed the look in Yahaba's eyes and frowned lightly, closing his eyes.

"Shut up..." he mumbled and Yahaba chuckled.

"I didn't say anything", Yahaba pointed out. Kyoutani growled silently.

"But you were thinking it... I know that look..." Kyoutani said with a drowsy voice. Yahaba smiled more and pressed their foreheads together, sliding his hand to scratch the other behind his ear. At that Kyoutani sighed deep, but it was a content tone and his head sunk deeper into the bed.

 Yahaba watched him - the relaxed look on his face, not a single tense muscle anywhere and even though his features were sharp, he still looked soft. Most people always saw a tough, angry guy, but Yahaba saw deeper and he had had the privilege to see the soft little puppy that was hidden beneath. Just looking at him like this, all relaxed and calm, it made Yahaba’s heart pound stronger and a warm feeling spread in his chest and he just…

 “I love you, Kenta-kun”, Yahaba said, out loud. The words made Kyoutani slightly twitch and he frowned, his lips forming a pout as he probably fought back another expression and Yahaba saw a deep red colour spread across his cheeks. Yahaba smiled and nudged his forehead lightly against the other’s, hearing him growl a bit, a very quiet mumbling voice coming from amongst it. Yahaba bit his lower lip to keep his smile from spreading wider.

 “I can’t hear youuu~” Yahaba teased the boy, who huffed out air and parted his eyes open, glaring at him. Yahaba looked back at him, with a warm, adoring look in his eyes and he saw the red get even deeper and stronger on Kyoutani’s cheeks. He waited, until Kyoutani averted his eyes, looking toward the mattress and he pursed his lips together in a very adorable pout, before he said:

 “…I love you too, Shige-kun…”

 Yahaba chuckled, making the whole of Kyoutani’s face lit up bright red, all the way to his ears and he growled.

“S-Stop laughing!” Kyoutani snapped, but he was clearly embarrassed and Yahaba found it endlessly adorable, another chuckle bubbling up from his chest and before Kyoutani would growl at him more, Yahaba leaned in and pressed their lips together. Kyoutani took a sharp breath through his nose, but didn’t pull away and even though he tensed up at first, the warm feel of Yahaba’s lips and the gently scratching motion behind his ear made him relax again, his eyes sliding shut and he allowed himself to drown in the other’s warmth and adoration, like he had done many times before.

 They laid there, sharing soft and gentle kisses, hands sailing on each other’s bodies and warming each other up, with no care about the outside world. It was just the two of them, in their own little world and eventually they fell asleep, with their legs still tangled together, arms around each other and Kyoutani’s head pressed under Yahaba’s chin.

 This was their safe place, a warm place many spend their whole life trying to find:

  _This was home._


End file.
